


с первого взгляда

by posholnahyipojaluista7a



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Domestic Fluff, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obedience, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a
Summary: all of this noise in my head keeps on playing till I'm dead / сборник
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 9





	1. на улице рейн на душе пейн - ендже, джебом

за окном ливень и ночь. ендже думает о том, как здорово, что погода сходит с ума там, а ты здесь, у тебя кружка с горячим какао и новый сериал на нетфликсе. ендже думает так и выходит в подъезд, застегивая куртку до самого подбородка.

на улице ендже жалеет, что не захватил шарф, но возвращаться не хочется, поэтому он просто надевает капюшон, чтобы не задувало в шею и идет решительно только вперед.

в голове крутится тягучее и нервное, ендже сам зачем-то ставит на повтор песню, которую выбросить бы из всех плейлистов и забыть. это не просто звуковая дорожка на три с половиной минуты, это целый кусок его прошлой жизни, когда все было хорошо, когда на двоих человек — миллионы планов и будто вся жизнь впереди. хочется иногда плакать о том, как все несправедливо. ендже даже не ждет больше человека рядом, ему хорошо и тихо одному, но не покидает ощущение, что песню у него украли, и он слушает ее на повторе, чтобы просто вернуть себе.

кроссовки намокают несколько повторов спустя, в голову приходит замечательная идея спрятаться хоть где-нибудь и отдохнуть. ендже находит лавочку с навесом, а еще находит там человека и огромную собаку. удивительно, что кто-то решил выгуливать собаку в такой ливень, и не то чтобы в привычку у ендже входило докапываться до незнакомцев, но:

— ваша собака не боится?

ендже присаживается на лавочку. человек рядом оборачивается на голос, и господи какой же он красивый.

— нет, чара любит дождь. в общем-то это единственная причина, почему я тут вообще сижу.

ендже смеется. незнакомец на вид не сильно старше ендже, но в тысячу раз красивее. есть что-то притягательное в том, как он щурится, когда улыбается, как расслаблено разворачивается лицом к ендже, потому что вроде не против поговорить. как умело управляет интонациями своего голоса.

— а у тебя какое оправдание? и сразу скажи, если у тебя в кармане нож, я отпущу собаку.

— чтобы она на меня напала?

— чтобы успела убежать.

ендже поднимает мокрые ладошки в примирительном жесте и снова смеется. у него по нутру пробегают мурашки — ночь, незнакомый человек, кто знает, что может случиться. только представляются почему-то не страшные картины с расчлененкой, а размытые кадры поцелуев, одеяла, может еще утра, кофе. ендже странно и нервно, и очень хочется проспойлерить себе, что будет дальше.

— ендже.

он протягивает руку, не удосужившись даже вытереть ее об штанину — все равно бесполезно, одежда вымокла, еще когда он был у подъезда.

— джебом, чара, очень приятно.

рука у джебома на удивление теплая и сильная. ендже улыбается и заранее мысленно прощает себя за все глупости, которые может сегодня совершить.

спустя полчаса он узнает, что собака на самом деле принадлежит другу джебома, а сам джебом гордый родитель пяти кошек. они долго рассматривают фотографии каждой — вся галерея забита только ими, но иногда мелькают селки. их хочется рассмотреть получше, но джебом слишком быстро пролистывает и кажется даже смущается. ендже предлагает прогуляться до круглосуточного, и они действительно идут туда, съедают по рамену, стоя под козырьком магазина, пока собака бегает от лужи к луже. джебом рассказывает про университет и про то, что хочет снять фильм лучше, чем концовка игры престолов. ендже смеется с шутки и обещает записать ему саундтрек.

у пешеходного перехода джебом хватает ендже за руку и дергает на себя, когда мимо проносится машина, и у ендже разрывается от испуга сердце. а потом становится очень жарко и неловко, а еще страшно отпустить руку первым, потому что на самом деле не хочется отпускать. джебом, конечно, ни о чем таком не думает, сует руки в карманы и зовет чару, чтобы та шла следом. по дороге становится совсем хорошо и свободно. джебом окончательно забивает на самоконтроль и изображает своих кошек. ендже признается, что ненавидит огурцы и тяжелый рок.

и все напряжение, вся нервозность пропадают так незаметно, ендже просто садится обратно на лавочку и осознает, что их больше нет. есть только ком чего-то нового и большого, вроде предвкушения, волнения, но такого, которое заставляет улыбаться и ходить вприпрыжку. а еще есть тепло, самое приятное на свете, как та кружка горячего какао, когда все плохое там, а ты здесь. ендже сам себя не понимает, но ему впервые так нравится каждая секунда настоящего.

джебом смотрит на часы на правой руке и вздыхает. скорее всего, перевалило уже за второй час ночи. уходить не хочется, ендже очень смело предлагает свой номер телефона, и в груди все замирает и переворачивается, когда джебом записывает его как no cucumber.

они расходятся в разные стороны. ендже оставляет наушники в кармане и тихо поет заевшую мелодию.

пора уже дать этой песне новый смысл.


	2. дурацкий - джексон/югем

югем, кажется, не помнит даже как его зовут. джексон тащит его до кровати в темноте, собирает косяки, углы, ножки стульев и невнятные стоны в плечо. югем валится так тяжело и неуклюже и зачем-то упрямо тянет джексона на себя. пальцы у выреза футболки сжимаются с силой десятерых.

— югем-а, отпусти. — джексон даже сесть не может, только упирается руками по обе стороны от головы югема чтобы чувствовать хотя бы крошечный контроль над ситуациией. — тебе пора баиньки.

— я не хочу баиньки, я хочу тебя, — югем гундит своим скрипучим голосом и надувает губы, как самый настоящий двадцатилетний мужчина.

джексону становится так обидно и зло, что он рывком дергается в сторону и освобожденный падает на кровать. дурацкий вечер, дурацкая пьянка, мега дурацкий югем. хочется со всей силы пнуть его побольнее, ударить, снова пнуть и трясти трясти трясти, пока вся эта инфантильная несерьезная чушь не ссыпется с него на пол. джексон садится спиной к изголовью кровати и пыхтит очень осуждающе и целенаправленно. правда, видимо, все равно мимо.

югем пьяно и резво седлает бедра джексона, пытается взять на слабо взглядом глаза в глаза, но слишком быстро проигрывает, ссутуливается и валится грустным комком на чужую многострадальную грудь.

— хен, ну почему ну пожалуйста, — в ухо пихают чуть ли не всхлипы, и джексон ненавидит весь мир в эту самую секунду.

он так не хотел делать это по пьяне. он хотел нежно подводить югема к себе, хотел чтобы в штанах давило не от алкоголя, а от того, кто они вообще друг другу, хотел видеть в глазах югема осознанное желание. хотел, чтобы югем вообще все это запомнил.

— нет. — джексон крепко хватает руками лицо югема, держит напротив себя и стопорит одним своим твердым взглядом. — понимаешь? нет. нет.

югем от каждого «нет» трясется, как от разряда слабеньким шокером, и шмыгает, хлюпает, роняет слезы, которые уже сыпятся градом, как будто только этого и ждали, прямо на джексоновские ладони.

— п-почему-у-у-у, — лицо некрасиво кривится, югем не вытирает сопли и просто рыдает в нескольких сантиметрах от лица джексона, — я тебе не нра-нра-нравлю-ю-юсь?

у джексона так сильно сдавливает в груди, что он сгребает в охапку глупую лохматую голову, прижимает к себе и гладит так нежно, как никогда никого в жизни.

— глупый. глупый. дурацкий. — джексон качается и баюкает югема как самое ценное на свете сокровище. — нравишься. очень нравишься. просто безумно. но я не хочу, чтобы ты приходил ко мне просто потому, что выпил лишнего, ясно?

югем резко и больно толкает джексона в грудь, а потом еще и еще, пока, наконец, его не отпускают, и смотрит уже не стыдливо, а до слез обиженно.

— я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил мне, что я тебе нравлюсь, только когда я выпью лишнего! — югем снова сжимает футболку и наклоняется так близко, что лицо джексона горит от дыхания. — я вообще выпил, чтобы наконец решиться к тебе прийти!

взгляд у него острый, злой и тяжелый. не плавающий совсем. в голову джексона закрадываются подозрения и он больно щиплет югема за щеки:

— ты ведь не пьяный, да? и даже не вздумай врать.

югем ничего не отвечает, и джексон воет в потолок.

— я тащил тебя на спине до самого дома! имей совесть!

— а фто ефе мне быво девать?! — югем смешно хмурится и пытается цапнуть зубами руку джексона. — отпуфти-и.

— нипутю, — джексон целует губы трубочкой, — никуда нипутю.

улыбается. внутри становится так хорошо. югем нервный, дурацкий, джексон сильно сжимает его в объятиях, потому что очень очень любит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> этот драбблик лежит у меня с прошлого года, потому что я все хотела сделать R.  
> но не сделаю. пусть будет так.


	3. ямочки-молнии - марк/ендже

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> хочешь контент по отп, делай его сама (с) Конфуций

ендже сидит на краю постели и натягивает носки, когда внезапно бросает раздосадованное:

— у меня растяжки на ляжках.

он сидит в одних трусах, и марку очень хорошо видно — стоит только повернуть голову, и вот они все: маленькие змеистые ямочки из-под резинки тянутся до самых коленок. наверное, это что-то плохое, раз ендже так расстраивается, но, честное слово, марку и так хорошо. и смотреть, и трогать, и просто знать, что есть у ендже в комплекте к классным мягким бедрам классные растяжки. чуть светлее, чем тон кожи, а оттого больше похожие на шрамы-молнии. хочется пошутить про гарри поттера, но марк молчит, только перекатывается поближе и утыкается носом в мягкое тепло. ендже хихикает, потому что становится щекотно, бросает второй ненадетый носок на пол и валится спиной обратно на кровать.

когда они расстались в прошлый раз, ендже уходил от него закомплексованным и разбитым. не потому что марк говорил гадости, а потому что, наверное, кому-то везет с детства слышать приятные слова в сторону своей внешности, а кому-то говорят «ну зато ты учишься хорошо». сейчас же ендже как будто прошел терапию женщины в разводе: сменил прическу, гардероб, стал жить для себя и понял, как оказывается замечательно знать себе цену. и все равно оставались такие мелочи, как растяжки, о которых бросить слово вскользь и нервно посмеяться, а потом все равно каждый раз, надевая трусы, думать и думать и думать. как о пятне на любимой футболке — его никто и не видит даже, но тебе достаточно знать, что оно есть.

марк потягивается, кладет руку ендже на живот (потому что ему хочется его погладить, а не потому что так удобнее) и целует все замечательные растяжки, до которых может дотянуться. и ничего не говорит, но ендже вроде все понимает и смеется.

чудесный даже в своих неуверенностях, которые марку приятно заполнять.


	4. когда растает снег - ендже, джебом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> читать можно под Billie Marten - Heavy Weather

солнце ложится на парту оранжевым предзакатным светом и совсем слегка греет грудь. ендже катит карандаш со сломанным кончиком на это солнечное пятно и лениво складывает руки на нотной тетради — писать они сегодня уже не будут.

в классе всего девять человек, а сам кабинет — не кабинет вовсе, а так, каморка с облезлой шпаклевкой на стенах. в углу стоит один единственный пыльный шкафчик. совсем пустой и покосившийся. вместо стульев — длинные скамейки напротив длинных парт, рассчитанные на двоих, но каждый сидит по-одному. ендже любит это место.

учитель отворачивается от доски и смотрит прямо в глаза. у ендже почти получается смотреть в ответ и не отводить взгляд. даже сердце совсем не сбивается. вроде как все равно. ендже в следующем году сдавать экзамены и поступать в музыкальный колледж, ему честно теперь плевать на все, кроме музыки, занятий по вокалу каждое воскресенье и этого кабинета с древним фортепиано у стены. из девяти человек он единственный, кто приходит сюда действительно заниматься.

учитель отводит взгляд, и ендже хоть и нехотя, но выдыхает. джексон за первой партой опять чудит, — ендже не прислушивается, просто слышит громогласный голос кайе, — и учитель улыбается. красиво так. даже глаз не видно, только родинки. из-за этого в груди так глупо и досадно и больно все сжимается и щемит, что ендже до крови кусает щеку. просто потому что обидно так сильно трепетать от чужой нежности.

джексон очень довольно получает заслуженный втык и садится дальше смотреть снизу вверх. джексон хороший очень. неделю назад он вступился за парня из класса на год младше. как рыцарь в сверкающих латах. как лев, как герой. ендже не вступился. он просто смотрел на это в наушниках и не видел. унижения и насмешки воспринимались так обыденно, вроде ну и что? у всех так было. не о чем беспокоиться.

а джексон беспокоился.

поэтому он хороший и приходит в музыкальный кружок совсем не ради музыки. ради дурацких шуток, наказаний после уроков, шума, смеха, внимания и тех самых тычков указкой. лучшему фехтовальщику школы не нужна музыка. ему нужна улыбка с родинками. и он ее достоин.

а ендже остается после занятий до самого позднего вечера играть гаммы и этюды, распеваться и петь романсы. и плевать ему на все, на всех. только музыка для него важная и значимая.

а, может, немного еще легкое прощальное похлопывание по плечу, теплые руки, передающие ключи от кабинета. и нежность.


	5. coming home - марк/ендже (R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g.soul - coming home 
> 
> нежное и надеюсь сладкое порно

ендже какого-то черта зовет его к себе. может, потому что на улице не по-летнему холодно, а этот дурак в шортах и сланцах.

уже в номере ендже тянется к выключателю и хочет предложить колы, но руку останавливает мягкое, ощутимое касание. и обернуться почему-то страшно, сердце екает так резко, что сбивается дыхание, хотя казалось бы чего бояться в темноте. ендже прошибает интимностью, когда они оказываются лицом к лицу, когда в нос врывается отчетливый запах уличной свежести — чужой запах, когда марк наклоняет голову вбок и смотрит прямо в глаза. молчит. ендже становится стыдно за свое тяжелое сопение, которое слишком выделяется на фоне общей тишины и выдает его внутреннюю дрожь. стабильность катится туда же, куда пару минут назад шлепнулось сердце. у марка ледяные пальцы, даже через футболку раздражающие поясницу мурашками, и хочется то ли выть, то ли скулить от уверенной нежности или нежной уверенности одного этого прикосновения. из живота поднимается вверх к груди тот самый истеричный громкий смех, но умирает в глотке, чтобы наружу вырваться сдавленным кряхтением невротика со стажем. ендже на волне внутреннего «хаха» хватается за молнию марковской толстовки. просто так. чтобы выпустить внутреннее напряжение. чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь. замок вжикает, и не понятно с чего так горит лицо — с дурацкого звука, или с того, что под толстовкой голая горячая грудь. марк как батарея в разгар отопительного сезона, и ендже не знает сам, зачем озвучивает это вслух. марк отвечает грудным смешком, от которого ноги становятся такими неустойчивыми, что упасть вперед не стыдно. выгнуться дугой, повинуясь легкому нажатию на позвонки, не стыдно. стыдно получить почти инфаркт от одного единственного честного выдоха в собственное чувствительное ухо.

хрен его знает, сколько времени проводит марк в качалке, но до кровати доносит ендже на себе. ноги ендже бьются пятками прямиком в задние карманы любимых шортов, а дрожащие руки крепко впиваются в толстовку. и марку очень хочется заменить толстовку своей кожей, чтобы максимально близко почувствовать, насколько ендже нервно.

ендже лопатками ощущает пружины матраса и, не давая марку завалиться сверху, говорит:

— я хочу… я л-люблю, — внутри сильно зудит волнение, язык выдает неправильные комбинации звуков, — я люблю сидеть на коленях, ты не против?

он смотрит вверх. марк стягивает рукава толстовки в полумраке, медленно не от ленности, а по самой природе своих движений, свет из окна по косой задевает его живот и резинку шорт. ендже покадрово откладывает в голове этот момент и, заметив дорожку волос, уходящую от пупка вниз, нелепо хнычет, потому что не знает, что еще делать со всем этим.

— конечно.

голос марка хриплый, но в тишине комнаты он приобретает какую-то новую глубину, как будто каждый звук произносится очень близко. у ендже кружится голова от одной мысли, как этот самый голос будет стонать.

марк садится голой спиной к изголовью кровати, не ждет, пока ендже подползет сам, а приглашающе хлопает по своему бедру и шепчет:

— иди ко мне.

внутренности ендже приятно скручиваются, и сладкое, мягкое даже не возбуждение — призрачное предчувствие возбуждения приятно разливается по телу, оставаясь покалыванием на кончиках пальцев. ендже неуклюже ползет вперед, разводит колени по обе стороны от марка и застывает не столько от страха, сколько от отсутствия уверенности в том, что он делает все правильно. марк замечает это и улыбается — очень ласково и совсем слегка нахально, так же, как вечерами, когда он по видеосвязи звал ендже «деткой». его глаза очень красиво блестят в полутьме, и ендже так близко наклоняется к этому блеску, что полушепотом сказанное «привет» согревает теплом губы напротив. марк сжимает руками ягодицы ендже и тянет его вниз, ендже чувствует, как пальцы впиваются в кожу, даже через ткань домашних штанов, и это приятно. как будто марк сгребает все его тело для себя одного, а ендже только рад ему принадлежать. рад быть в его руках. рад садиться туда, куда марк скажет ему сесть, и делать то, что марк скажет ему делать, просто потому, что ощущение теплого, мягкого и стабильного контроля заглушает паранойю и стягивает живот волнением. голова кружится от уверенности, что можно просто отпустить себя и остаться в безопасности, которую марк предлагает со всей своей искренностью. ендже опускается всем своим весом на бедра марка, стонет и жмется ближе, все еще глядя в глаза. есть что-то особенное и горячее в том, как близко друг к другу находятся их лица, в том, как долго держится зрительный контакт. в том, как хочется целоваться до стертых губ, но никто не делает последний наклон головы, и напряжение внутри нарастает и крутится волчком. ендже становится жарко, он тянется снять свою футболку, но его останавливают чужие руки. длинные пальцы марка охватывают оба запястья ендже, держат крепко и туго: сил хватит вырваться в любой момент, но ендже послушно сдается и замирает, пока затылок стягивает мурашками от осознания, что марк может быть его сильнее.

— оставь. — хрипит марк. кажется, что ему не нужно использовать голос, чтобы доносить свои мысли, ендже и так почти чувствует каждое движение его губ своими. — я сам.

захват пропадает, ендже с ожиданием поднимает руки над головой. марк захватывает края футболки и медленно ведет руками вверх, кончики пальцев и хлопковая ткань легко касаются кожи, отчего ендже становится более чувствительным. не получается ровно дышать, марк дразнит его, иногда резко, но коротко царапая ногтями открытое, теплое тело. ендже мучительно хочется больше, сильнее, больнее, быстрее, он заламывает брови от нетерпения, жует нижнюю губу и сжимает в кулак поднятые руки. умоляюще, прерывисто стонет. просит дрожащим голосом «хватит». перебивает сам себя и шепчет «еще». ендже как будто очень долго сжимают нервы, и каждая мышца напрягается и болит в ожидании, что вот-вот их наконец отпустят. наконец что-то сорвется. расслабится. и это ожидание сводит с ума.

он почти упускает момент, когда футболка все-таки летит на пол. голова слегка кружится, или так только кажется в полумраке, и ендже сосредотачивает внимание на марке. на его бедрах. ендже на пробу двигает тазом, плавно и нежно, так, чтобы каждое движение отзывалось острыми уколами возбуждения в низу живота, и марк без стеснения стонет в ответ. улыбается. ендже двигается снова и снова, ухватывает какой-то пьяный, раскачивающийся ритм, и общая мягкая мелодия их дрожащих вздохов, сплетающихся с тихим скрипом кровати, колотит откровенностью под самыми ребрами. у марка стоит, ендже чувствует это, чувствует пальцы на своих ягодицах, чувствует, как тяжело становится дышать им обоим, чувствует, какая гладкая у марка кожа, когда гладит руками его грудь и бока.

все, что происходит, реально, — взрывается осознание в голове ендже, и он закрепляет эту мысль поцелуем, потому что внезапно понимает, что умрет, если не ощутит на своих губах химозный привкус бальзама для губ. если не запечатлит, каким жарким может быть язык марка, не проглотит его каждый грудной стон.

атмосфера становится вязкой, как слюна, влажной, горячей, трения уже не хватает. марк ощутимо и нарочито медленно кусает нижнюю губу ендже, оттягивает ее, прежде чем отстраниться, и смотрит глаза. все время смотрит. иногда ендже кажется, что он готов кончить только от одного этого взгляда — нежного, расслабленного и в то же время сосредоточеного. посмотрев на марка, можно сказать, что он сделает с ендже все, что захочет, — ендже сорванно стонет, когда думает об этом. марк одним легким толчком, вызвавшим болезненные мурашки в паху, велит ендже приполняться, и ендже слушается. встает на колени так, что дыхание марка щекочет ему живот. замирает и с трепетом наблюдает, как марк стягивает с него штаны. почти не дышит и ждет того самого, одного единственного прикосновения, но вместо этого чувствует язык там, где раньше была резинка трусов, и сам удивляется тому, как его скручивает. волна крупной дрожи прошибает все тело, приходится опереться рукой о спинку кровати, чтобы не завалиться вперед без сил, потому что марк не ждет и следом кусает мягкий живот. ендже стонет и рефлекторно пытается свести ноги вместе, потому что всего слишком много, потому что член болит, и больше всего на свете хочется сдаться и умолять о разрядке.

— иен… — ендже жмурится и тяжело дышит в макушку марка, он уже не понимает, говорит ли он что-нибудь связное или только громко и честно стонет.

у ендже дрожат ноги, а сердце быстро и ощутимо колотится — кажется, что кроме оглушительного буханья крови в ушах уже ничего нельзя услышать. в груди и в животе все горит, и теплый воздух вокруг получается вдыхать с трудом. марк приподнимается, чтобы стянуть свои шорты вниз — ендже не видит его движений, но чувствует соприкосновение с горячей кожей, когда марк садит его обратно. накрывает ощущением, что ендже сейчас просто не выдержит и взорвется. это просто нереально — хотеть чего-то или кого-то так долго и сильно и не взорваться. он жмурится и тычется лицом в лицо марка, задевает носом его щеку, вдыхает запах кожи и солнца и пытается вжаться в него всем телом. ендже просит вслух, и смешок марка щекочет ухо.

а потом весь мир глохнет, потому что влажная от пота ладонь марка обхватывает их члены, и где-то внутри запускается отсчет до момента, когда все вокруг заискрит. движения чужой руки быстрые и ритмичные, нужные, ендже уверен, что ему еще никогда в жизни не было так хорошо. так нервно и так приятно. он стонет и хнычет, он слышит каждый тяжелый вздох и каждый стон напротив, все происходящее закручивается в одну большую головокружительную воронку. ендже царапает лопатки марка в попытке ухватиться за что-нибудь, сжимается всем телом, марк больно кусает его шею, когда кончает, и это становится той самой точкой, после которой время замирает и под закрытыми веками взрывается целый фейерверк. белый шум отключает все органы чувств разом, и остается только сладкое, тягучее чувство полного счастья.

— эй, — марк зовет ендже спустя целую вечность, и в его голосе слышны нежность и присущая только марку туану детская хитрость, — все хорошо?

язык во рту непослушный и бесполезный, поэтому ендже коротко целует марка в щеку вместо ответа, после отпуская тяжелую голову на его плечо. они сходят в душ, может, будут еще долго и лениво целоваться перед тем, как уснуть, марк будет так же, как сейчас, крепко обнимать одной рукой за талию и гладить мягко, как свое самое дорогое на свете сокровище. а пока ендже закрывает глаза и чувствует себя как никогда спокойно.


	6. о чем плачет море - джебом, ендже

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не закончено! и скорее всего никогда не будет! работа за 4 сентября 2018
> 
> саундтрек: Billie Eilish, Khalid - lovely

он выползает на берег на согнутых руках и сразу же валится лицом в мокрый песок. до приятного больно. волны прибывают, бьют по затылку — приходится задерживать дыхание, потому что силы двигаться покинули тело еще часа два назад, и выжить удалось на чистом упрямстве и банальном нежелании сдохнуть посреди нигде в сумасшедшей черной дыре океана. сознание перекатывается вместе с волнами из одной крайности в другую, так что черт его знает сколько раз за черт знает какой промежуток времени перед глазами все вертится и темнеет. и в ушах стучит только шорох сердца.

ШУХ.

тебе помочь?

ШУХ.

ты слышишь меня?

ШУХ.

открой глаза.

ШУХ.

давай же, очнись.

ШУХ.

— эй!

джебом открывает глаза и тут же закрывает их руками. откуда вообще появилось солнце? он помнит только бесконечную серую ночь и обессиливающую черную бездну, жжение морской воды в глотке и чудовищную боль во всем теле. помнит только свои отчаянные, заевшие на одной дорожке мысли. правой. левой. правой, левой. правойлевойправойлевой.

может, это был сон?

— эй!

джебом пробует снова открыть глаза. подслеповато щурится и шипит, замечая рядом черный силуэт. руки приходится выпрямить перед собой, чтобы закрыться от слишком ярких лучей, но сосредоточить взгляд на чем-то конкретном — задача для энн бонни, а не для им кто я и где я джебома.

— кто ты? — джебом давится хрипами — кажется, что горло выцарапывают изнутри.

голос раздается слева. такой звонкий и сильный, он как будто резонирует и множится:

— дух моря. пришел проводить тебя.

— куда?

— на тот свет, конечно же.

голос кажется серьезным в своих копиях, но, перестав делиться, в конце рассыпается на смех. или насмешку.

джебому не нравится, когда над ним смеются. он, собрав воздух в груди, подрывается и тянется рукой в сторону ухмыляющейся тени. пытается схватить почти вслепую. и сцапывает.

прямо за горло.

кадык под ладонью шевелится. мужчина?

— все-все, ты меня поймал, грозный парень. отпусти.

джебом сжимает сильнее.

— ааа! я ендже! человек. двадцать три года, рост пять футов восемь дюймов, волосы темные, глаза еще темнее, золота и драгоценностей не имею, пожалуйста, не убивай меня, я тебя вообще спас!

легкий страх сменяется упреком, и джебому смешно так ярко различать чужие честные интонации. он разжимает пальцы, и рука падает мертвая от усталости. все мышцы разом сводит от ноющей боли, кажется, что пошевелиться не получится уже никогда, что весь запас жизненных сил жестоко и жадно сожрал океан, и остается только до конца дней смотреть на яркое солнце. джебом на такой расклад, конечно, не согласен.

— джебом.

он садится с хрустом суставов, как древний старик, разминает закостенелые плечи и шею, морщась, разводит руки и смотрит, как песок рекой высыпается из ободранных рукавов. левого колена почти не видно под фиолетовым отеком: смутно вспоминается упавший на ногу обломок мачты. в царапинах блестит перемешанный с кровью песок, а правая рука подозрительно не сгибается в локте. джебом резюмирует коротким «жить можно» и поворачивается к ендже.

— где я?

ендже улыбается глазами и смотрит хитровато. лицо такое мальчишеское и юное, еще искреннее — на вид ему не дашь больше семнадцати, и джебом очень сомневается, что пацан сказал правду. рубаха на нем серая, явно принадлежащая или старшему брату, или отцу, старая и в некоторых местах видны неаккуратные стежки. золота у него точно нет: люди с золотом не носят такие одежды и не раздирают мозоли на ладонях.

— ты в такой глуши, что даже боги сюда нос не суют, — ендже опускает голову и чешет палец босой ноги.

как будто бы увлекается разглядыванием песка на своих ногах и взгляда не поднимает.

джебому снова становится смешно. ендже выглядит таким беспечным и по-бытовому простым. перед ним явно раненый человек, а он не бросается на помощь, не зовет друзей, вроде как вытащил из воды и скажи спасибо хотя бы за это. при этом, как и все мальчишки, он разрывается от любопытства, даже губу кусает. наверняка просидел тут все утро и до сих пор не уходит, потому что ждет возможности вывалить кучу вопросов.

джебом из интереса и от усталости хочет отложить долгие расспросы на потом. он осматривается, но кроме песка и зеленых зарослей вокруг ничего нет. видимо его и правда забросило в небытие.

— скажи, тут есть поблизости деревня, где мне могут оказать помощь и дать ночлег?

ендже резко поднимает голову, будто совсем забыл, что он здесь не один, и смотрит таким страным отсутствующим взглядом, что становится не по себе.

— идем, я провожу.

и с улыбкой хлопает джебома по плечу. джебом шипит и раздраженно хмурится, про себя выдыхая напряжение.

показалось.


End file.
